


Cardinal de Richelieu rose

by SandyWormbook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, sketchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyWormbook/pseuds/SandyWormbook
Summary: The sketchbook page showing a Cardinal de Richelieu rose held by Sherlock, described in Chapter 7.





	Cardinal de Richelieu rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SandyWormbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyWormbook/gifts), [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sketchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090850) by [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka). 



> S0leilnoir painted this lovely rose for my winning bid in the Fandom Trumps Hate 2017 auction. 
> 
> Other works at http://s0leilnoir.deviantart.com


End file.
